Barairo Akaku ni Chandelier
by 3Tangled-Up-In-Blue3
Summary: A story based off the Versailles' Ascendead Master Short Movie. Focusing on the Descendants of the Rose, in three parts.
1. Chapter 1

Barairo Akaku ni Chandelier

Chapter One

The moment Kamijo stepped out of his car, a flash went off in his face. He was followed by four others; all of them received the same paparazzi related attack.

Kamijo angrily yanked off his sunglasses. "Dammit, doesn't this wretched city have anything better to do than take pictures of every walking public figure?"

"Relax, Kamijo. We won't show up in the pictures anyway…" Hizaki said, resting a hand on his shoulder. Kamijo shrugged it off.

"Which will only cause them to take more pictures, and more and more and more, until what? They finally give up on the ominous looking life insurers? I think not. These obnoxious mortals have no sense of anything intelligent running through their puny little minds." Kamijo grunted.

"Well fine then, would you rather us find that dunce of the press who took our picture?"

Kamijo turned to them with a fanged grin, "I thought you'd never ask."

It wouldn't have mattered whether or not it was night or day, the Descendants of the Rose could work in either light. But night time made for a more entertaining chase.

Under a streetlight, two photographers grinned over the candid pictures they'd just taken of the spooky life insurance providers. "The boss will surely give us a promotion for these-" One of them stopped.

"What is it?"

"They ain't in the picture! What the hell? I got it right in the guy's face! What kind of person doesn't show up in a picture?" He prattled.

"What a bunch of spookies…" the other muttered.

"Spookies?" A voice rose from the darkness, "I don't think the term 'spookies' would get you a promotion based on your writing skill, now would it?"

The two men gazed apprehensively at Kamijo, who was grinning with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Hey, look mister, no hard feelings about taking your photo. A guy's gotta eat, you know?" he chuckled.

Kamijo snickered, getting up leaning against the street lamp and taking a few steps closer. "But of course… a guy's got to eat."

Suddenly, out of the shadows, the four others appeared, but none of them smiling as broadly as Kamijo, the light reflecting off his white fangs.

"Wh-Whoa… what the hell…?" one of the photographers said.

"Look, the pictures didn't come out right anyway, we'll give 'em back to you if ya want…" The other said, a hint of fear laced into his speech.

"Oh no, go ahead and keep them. They'll make for very interesting evidence…" Yuki smirked.

"E-Evidence…?"

"Oh yes. I can see the headlines now. 'Group of-Spookies- Suspected in Murder of Two Members of Japan's Press'." Kamijo smirked evilly.

By now, the two men were very apprehensive. It was a time like this that everything went happily according to plan. Only in a matter of moments, the two members of the press would have their screams stifled, just in time for their throats to be pierced by five pairs of sparkling white teeth.

It was late that night, when a young girl was brought into the emergency room. A car accident. It was too late to save her parents.

The lights in the operating room flashed on, and a doctor rushed to stop the internal bleeding that was going on inside the girl's stomach. Yuki had to hold his breath, or the smell of blood would be too much to handle. There was so much of chaos inside the operating room, so no one seemed to notice that Yuki was just standing there, staring at the blood that dropped onto the floor, counting each drop.

Eighteen, nineteen, twenty…

Just about now, Jasmine and Teru would be working on the electricity-

The lights went out, and the few seconds of darkness was all the time Yuki needed.

He leaned down, and bit the girl's neck. She had lost most of her blood in the accident, and during the operation, so the few mouthfuls that Yuki swallowed were the only drops she had left. She wouldn't have made it anyway.

The lights turned on, as the generator kicked in.

The girl's wounds had all healed, and she opened her eyes, now two bright red spheres that clashed with her pale flesh.

"There's a wound on her neck." A nurse said. The doctor turned to see it, but spoke a contradiction.

"There's nothing there…." He said.

Yuki turned, his job being done, as he took the few steps to the door out of the emergency room, he licked his lips. Blood stained the mask over his mouth, and he noticed the nurse staring at him with wide eyes. But regardless, he left, stepping silently down the empty halls of the hospital.

"You guys took your damn sweet time with the electricity." Yuki scowled at Hizaki and Teru, as they met behind the hospital. "I was practically dying of thirst."

"Get over it, Yuki. We just ate an hour ago." Hizaki groaned.

"Well how about next time you two try standing in a room with fresh blood and try to restrain yourselves-"

"Will the three of you stop that?" Kamijo scolded, as he jumped down from the roof of the hospital, and Jasmine joined him shortly after.

"Besides, the three of you didn't have to jump into the middle of the street and cause that car crash anyway. It wasn't easy at all to make sure that the girl's parents died and that she'd only live a few minutes after." Jasmine added.

Kamijo interrupted them all, "That's enough. We have more work to do tomorrow, and we must prepare for the announcement of our Project of Eternal Life."

The next day, it was announced that the president of Descendants Corporation would be adopting the girl in the accident.

Kamijo greeted the girl with the accustomed elegance that he always had to exaggerate around humans. He even went through the trouble of bringing her a bouquet of everlasting roses.

"Do you like roses?" He asked, and the girl smiled. He handed her the bouquet and bowed gracefully.

As they walked through the halls of the hospital, Kamijo could hear every whisper of the employees.

"It's the work of the devil."

"Speaking of devils, I bet they staged the whole thing for the project."

Truly, Kamijo didn't care what they said about him. It didn't matter at all what they said. Because he knew that soon enough, they'd all follow him. The Project of Eternal Life was to be initiated in only a few days. And that was more than enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Barairo Akaku ni Chandelier

Chapter Two

It was midnight.

Kamijo liked keeping the lights off in his office, so that the only light that leaked in was the luminescent glow of the moon outside. He sighed as his new 'daughter' watered the roses on his desk and around the room.

He stood up, and gazed out the window. What a pain it was to have this plan going on and on, just waiting for all the humans to become impressed, so they can finally put it into effect. The Project of eternal Life... Kamijo just sighed, and told himself that all this annoyance would be worth it in the end, and that this was only a trial.

Suddenly, the door creaked open.

"You could have knocked, Yuki."

"Yeah, well, you could keep the lights on once in a while, but that's not going to happen either." Yuki scoffed, as he stepped into the room and flipped on the lights. Kamijo winced and sat down at his desk.

"So…you have all the preparations sorted out?" Yuki stared at the file on his desk.

"Yes," Kamijo answered, and handed Yuki the file, "Get the others started. There are a few people in that file that would benefit us to have on our side. See to it that they are."

Yuki took the file and nodded, "I shall see to it right away."

As Yuki left the room, he turned off the lights, and Kamijo turned his desk chair around, and closed his eyes...

He remembered the prophecy of their clan… A legend of a rose that has not withered in a thousand years, and the descendants of its guardians…

They have existed since the dark ages, extending their lives by feeding on humans and drinking their blood. Those who are bitten receive the gift of eternal life; those who carry their blood are known as the Descendants of the Rose.

They have a love for beauty in eternity. But in exchange for this, it is their fate to accept darkness and isolation…

Kamijo raised his head, and sighed again. Only one more day…

Just a few more days, and their plan would be put into effect.

Only a few more days.

Thus, the preparations in Kamijo's plan were carried out.

Late the next day, Teru and Jasmine were sent out to accomplish their part of the mission. Kamijo had provided no other details in his file than that a girl would come this way that night, and to be sure to make contact with her.

And, right on time, a girl's footsteps were heard walking down the alley. She spotted Jasmine and Teru, and stopped. Teru looked up from the ground, to give her a pleading glance. No one could ever refuse the looks Teru gave them. And just as expected, she agreed to have a portrait done of her.

So, she sat as Teru sketched out the outline of her upper body in dark pencil. She was silent, until she felt a hand on her shoulder. As she looked up, into Jasmine's eyes, a feeling of dread swept over her. But Jasmine held her in place, and she leaned down, and spoke in a horrible, frightening voice.

"He is drawing death, which is hidden deep within your heart." Jasmine spoke, while holding the apple, the universal sign of temptation. She saw the fear grow in the eyes of the girl, as she saw the other pictures on display, and recited the last line she was instructed to, "…What is wrong, dear?"

The girl quickly and frantically dug through her purse for some money, which she placed in Teru's hat on the ground.

"I w-won't be needing that picture…" She said, and ran off down the dark alley.

As she left, Jasmine stood up, and Teru ceased his drawing, just as it was finished.

Teru sighed, "I drew this for nothing…" He stared at the picture of the girl, with the red blotch on her heart. She hadn't even taken one look at it.

"Oh relax, Teru. Just put it with the others."

And Teru did. All of the others, in fact, had happened the same way. The two of them were sent to find people, and as Teru drew them, with all their ugliness and sins pasted across their bodies, they ran away. As if afraid of themselves in the way that Teru portrayed them, they didn't even look at their pictures, and Teru was forced to keep all of them.

"Jasmine…" Teru began, "Why does no one ever take their picture?" He sounded truly upset.

"Because, Teru… humans can be filthy creatures, and they fear others and themselves. Most of all, themselves. They are afraid to face what they fear the most, so they hide and are locked away inside their own cruel minds." Jasmine said, though Teru rarely wanted to accept the fact that humans could be cruel.

But suddenly, Teru clutched his pencils, and a scowl of anger grew across his face. "Then… then I'm glad… glad that Kamijo's plan is to teach them a lesson. They..! They've brought this on themselves… They deserve it!" Teru threw his pencils to the ground in rage, and picked up his pictures, and ran down the alley, back towards where they came.

Jasmine sighed, and ran a hand through her hair. This project was getting the best of Teru, he never acted like this. Or maybe, maybe Kamijo needed to stop being such an asshole and cursing the humans whenever he got the chance. Maybe...

Jasmine sighed again.

There were a lot of 'maybe's that would never come true. But Jasmine would be sure to bring it to Kamijo's attention to stop being as cruel as he always says the humans are.

"Jasmine, learn to knock." Kamijo scowled as Jasmine also entered his office, uninvited.

"You need to learn to stop being an ass all the time, Kamijo, and then maybe I'll learn to knock." Jasmine said with just as much spite.

Kamijo turned his desk chair around, with an evil look in his eyes, "What did you say to me?"

"I said to stop being a jackass. Teru's upset because of the way you're always so negative, and the rest of us are annoyed that you walk around with a huge raincloud and an "I hate the world" aura hanging over your head!"

"You have no right to speak to me this way." Kamijo turned his chair around, but Jasmine grabbed it and turned it back.

"I have every right to speak to you this way, Kamijo. But you have no right to take your anger out on all of us. Because of you, Teru thinks the world is a horrible place."

"The world is a horrible place."

"Not really, Kamijo! The world has given us what we needed for our world! If we didn't have them, there would be no us! There would be no Descendants of the Rose! You have yet to realize that the world isn't as terrible as you think it is, Kamijo." Jasmine's voice was pure anger, but she reigned it in. as she left the office, she continued, "Maybe it's you, maybe you're the truly terrible one here, Kamijo." And she slammed the door shut.

As Kamijo stared out the window, Jasmine's words rang true.

Maybe it was him, who was the horrible person after all.

Kamijo sighed again, and turned off the lights.


	3. Chapter 3

Barairo Akaku ni Chandelier

Chapter Three

"Have you ever wanted to live forever?"

The five vampires turned to the television set, as a man was reporting on the Project of Eternal Life, as the press conference today would announce the opening of the project for the first time.

"I'm so excited! Jasmine-san, can you fix my hair?" Teru cheered, running over to Jasmine.

"Of course." Jasmine replied, taking hold of Teru's long hair.

All of the vampires were dressed in the finest garments that were worn in the time they were originally from. Kamijo fastened a rose to the collar of his shirt, and glanced at the others, who were excitedly fixing their outfits as well.

"Hey, Kamijo, this reporter, isn't he—"

"Yes, he is." Kamijo answered Yuki's question, almost before he asked it. Teru turned to listen to the conversation, or to find out who 'that man' they were referring to was, but was left curious, as they never mentioned his name.

The television continued with the story of their project, and they all paid little attention to it.

"Everybody, it's time to go." Kamijo announced, "Let me do the talking, some information has already been released regarding our kind to the press. This conference will confirm that information, and let them sign into the agreement that is the Project of Eternal Life."

As they all turned to leave, Kamijo was thinking…

'It's unfortunate, that poor man doesn't even know that every other member of the press has already sold their souls to us, to the Project of Eternal Life.'

"It seems they've arrived."

The ballroom was decorated beautifully in roses and picture frames of old art and antiques. It was truly a red carpet day. Kamijo walked in the head of the line, as the press swarmed behind them, taking pictures and questioning them.

He climbed up the stairs onto the balcony, as the others stayed below. They stood in the face of the cameras, as the lights flashed. So many thoughts were rushing through each of their heads.

Teru stood at the far right, smiling and posing for the cameras. Jasmine was close behind him, turning to the cameras elegantly. Yuki and Hizaki were the more serious, and held no smile as the cameras flashed bright lights every second at them.

The cameras continued to flash, and Kamijo's 'daughter' stood ready to emerge when his speech was over. Kamijo took his place on the balcony, and gazed at the crowd of the press, smiling as he knew their secrets.

"I'm appearing from eons past. I command solitude through eternity…" He began, "You, who are condemned to repeatedly commit countless ugly sins: I shall drink from you, all your ugliness and shame, and release you from the bonds of death. In exchange for the darkest solitude, I shall give you eternal life. Make with me a covenant, and join the beautiful revolution." Kamijo grinned, revealing his fangs. Only one man in the crowd of the press looks shocked.

"The miraculously resurrected girl, who has said to have been granted eternal life, has been brought to the podium." Someone said.

Kamijo put his arm around her, and whispered to her, "Good job." For the mission he had sent her on earlier, concerning the members of the press.

"We cannot allow them to exist."

With that, the five vampire's heads all turned to face the man who said it, as he continued, "Is this not a blasphemy against God? Although our bodies may perish, we will not sell our souls to these _demons_."

Kamijo couldn't help but suppress a chuckle, as the man quickly turned to the crowd of the press behind him, as he noticed a strange uproar rising from them. Another thing he noticed was that they all had fangs. As soon as he realized to run, a man grabbed him from behind.

"We are Versailles! We are Versailles! We are Versailles!" The crowd chanted over and over again, while waving their hands back and forth in the air, with their pinkie and pointer finger out. "We are Versailles!" It echoed off the walls, and resounded endlessly through the hearts and minds of the Descendants of the Rose there in that room.

Teru held his hand high, but something about the scene scared him. He had seen what went on before, when that girl had bitten all of the members of the press. He knew this was their destiny, but it wasn't anything like he thought. Kamijo smiled broadly. It was even better than he expected. Hizaki scanned the crowd, shocked by the outcome of their plan. And Yuki grinned, with almost a fanatical look in his eyes.

When the press conference was over, they all stood in the empty ballroom. The moment everyone had left, was when they realized that Kamijo was gone as well.

Footsteps sounded down the hallway of the church, quickly growing louder as the nurse girl nervously approached the altar. She had seen the press conference on television, and was terrified of the creatures that were exposed. She felt like this place could be safe for her. The idea of eternal life seemed… unwelcome to her. It was wrong. People were meant to die, she thought. Did so many people really wish to live forever?

"You'd be surprised." A voice from behind her said. She quickly turned to see him. The president of the Descendant of the Rose agency, Kamijo, dressed in elegant clothes and a rose on his chest, "Don't all people desire it? Miserable…eternal life..?" Kamijo snickered, the girl was practically frozen in fear, yet the darker side of her that had already been captured by the Descendants' power, forced her to move.

Slowly, she took steps back, her heart beating very slow, in contrast to how scared she was. Suddenly, Kamijo seized her shoulders. When the church bell rang, she should have come back to her senses, but her mind was already captured. Kamijo opened his mouth, as his fangs elongated with thirst and his eyes changed color.

Swiftly, he sunk his fangs into her neck. She didn't scream, and in a few moments, the change was made. She leaned her head back, and opened her new eyes.

Kamijo gazed outside into the darkness of the night, and the full moon. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and shrugged it off.

"Don't tell me you changed your mind." Yuki said.

"I didn't." Kamijo replied.

"Then what's wrong?"

Yuki could see in Kamijo's reflection, what he least expected. Yuki thought he'd be upset about something, but instead of a troubled sigh and frown that he anticipated, Kamijo let out a snicker, and grinned a fanged grin at Yuki. The sight looked so ghastly and frightening in the light of the moon, that Yuki took a few steps back from him.

He began to laugh, it was loud enough that the other vampires entered and stood next to Kamijo and Yuki by the window.

They all gazed wistfully into the moon as it seemed to laugh at them.

"My friends… the time has come for us. The world will now turn into the hand of the Descendants of the Rose." Kamijo said.

As the moon rose high into the night, the rose colored symphony continued to play on in their unbeating hearts. Kamijo's words floated like a soft whisper to them.

"Maybe the gods wished for this. To cut the sea and the land into half, laughing at people's fights and tears. Now we're looking at just one sky. I give this song to those who don't have wings. Someday a beautiful flower will bloom in this world. Together with this time...

"We shall become a rose."


	4. Epilogue

Barairo Akaku ni Chandelier

Epilogue

This fate we have brought on ourselves, unknowingly deceived by the promise of beauty in eternity that we had wished for. We have loved eachother, and grew closer to the fate that had awaited us, without suspecting an outcome that we had not prepared ourselves for. Amidst the jet back sky, we embraced our loneliness and readied ourselves for the promise that eternity held.

People are defiant of their fates, never believing what they refused to understand, fearing what could be awaiting them once they left this miserable life. But we will never give in. Our clan's blood will run forever, turning into a rose as loneliness was being burnt away by the pale hands of time without end.

We have prepared ourselves for this time, waiting and existing thousands of years solely for this moment of our upheaval.

A blood red serenade playing in the darkness, bursting into flames so quickly and violently. The crimson promise we made, burning against your pale skin, tearing a rift through the dark clouds. This eternity is burning away, turning into ash and scattering across the new rose colored world we created. Taking away the ugliness of your soul and heart, drawing it into ourselves to give them beauty, that is our covenant, the beautiful revolution.

Fog spread out over a sea of darkness, never met at the horizon by the light of the sun, forever cursed to never reflect any rays of light. People row out across the dark churning waves, desperate to escape the shadows.

Oh, my mother rose! No longer am I able to forgive them for their crimes against our kind. Forever my punishment will be to keep a cold heart in the tomb of my soul.

They'll exchange hatred and conflict for an eternity of loneliness, sacrificing themselves to the darkness that they cannot escape.

We, the creatures of the night that have wandered in the shadows through the centuries, call upon you to join our revolution. We, with the thorns of a rose binding our souls to this life, have begun the continuation of our fate's serenade.

Our clan's blood will not stop forever.

We are the Descendants of the Rose.


End file.
